zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crokton
Shelgon K. Crokton is an Alternate UUniversal Crokton from Planet Oceonous. He is an evil planktonic lobster/trilobite-like creature that is married to an Omnican named Karrer, and is the owner of a less-successful C&C branch literally across the highway of the C&C business of Mr. Tetrus. The two used to be childhood friends until working in a local eatery resulted in them ending their friendship as Crokton took their current foul-tasting product, while Tetrus found a way to spice up the deliciousness, and thus while Tetrus' business would boom with this discovery and Crokton's business would suffer, Crokton swore to steal the formulas that make his food taste so great, all contained within a holo-file in a bottle, or just take one of them as they share the same secret ingredient. He is a scientific criminal mastermind who not only aims to get this formula to make his business better, but also aims to rule Oceonous one way or another. But his actions ends up becoming the discovery and Oceons and it's soon to be unfolded problems when a new arrival named Sonny comes to town, as he will steal Oceon technology, use it for evil, and then be beaten embarrassingly by not just the heroes, but Master Oconoce. He is a very evil yet comical creature that, while the size of an average plankton, is still smart enough to make up for it, and he also has the voice of Will Ferrell. History Crokton was born in Trunk Bottom and was best friends with Mr. Tetrus when they were babies. They got together well, and shared the same dream of opening a restaurant, and even intending to do it as partners, and though Tetrus' mother was living in a rundown ghost town sector of Trunk Bottom where money didn't exist and trading was the top currency, to where Tetrus had to wear trash because his mother had no income. Then when he went to greater pastures, he discovered money and ended up going 'hanky-panky' with it and ended up spending too much to where he owed a massive debt to Trunk Bottom which threatened his family's livelihood. Threatened with losing their home, and even the entire sector because the place was worth the debt they owned, Tetrus and Crokton had to move quickly into their dream business, and that's where they got started at a place called Sticky's Stuffs, run by a manager named Sticky, a Mario-esque business owner who used to work at a C&Cs until he retired to make his own business when the managers ripped him off, in order to pay off what they owe. When the two lament what they've done, Sticky tells his story to them, and when they believe that they can avoid incidents like what they're in now by working as C&C managers, they decide to impress C&C officials by making the best foodstuffs in Trunk Bottom. Though they never got around to that due to their budget, and their mediocre cooking rendered Sticky's place to be investigated by a health inspector and shut down. Sticky gave them the money they owed out of sympathy, and once they moved to the top with the money they earned on the side, they started their own fast-food business, though in secret because of the laws against unlicensed businesses, something of which was Crokton's idea to not take the time because it would've taken years in that regard. They started out doing well in their business, but they ended up fighting for their reasons of the business, Crokton wanting to take over something as big as C&C, and Tetrus wanting to do it to be the richest tetraca in Oceonous. They ended up bickering as their exploits ended up making their attempts to make their food better caused them to be tainted beyond belief, to where Crokton used an artificial taste enhancer, and one of which was unhealthy, but was thankfully non-lethal and not illegal, to try and fix it, while Tetrus winded up using basic combinations that ended up being unhealthy in it's own merit. As their bigotry continued, they ended up combining their exploits when slowly starting to realize their bigotry tearing them apart, that ended up making them as good as an average fast food. This lead to them getting a bigger budget so they can advance even further. However, when they believed that they were ready to impress the C&C with what was assumed to be their new recipe, they decided to give their first sample to Tetrus' old family friend, Old Man Jakkameeen. However, this ended up killing him as he was poisoned, Crokton ending up putting in further-enhanced taste enhancers without Tetrus knowing, keeping it a surprise. With the two blaming each other for the death when threatened with legal action, they ended up in the same argument they had before with what to do with their business, as they wanted to take the recipe and make it better, tearing it up in the process, and Crokton left to fix it his own way, while his storming off caused Tetrus to discover the perfect recipe, which took them to an entrance exam in C&C, to where Crokton failed because of not being able to fix the taste, and Tetrus winning it with his new formula and earning his membership in the reserves. Feeling utterly cheated, Crokton accused Tetrus of not claiming the responsibility he needed shared with him, and the two bickered in front of the officials, and thus, the two were given their own businesses across the streets out of pity. The two have since been fighting for the best business for over 70 years with their naturally-extended lifespans, Crokton vowing to steal the formulas of all his products because his own, even though he discovered a good taste enhancer that, though making his food taste good, was massively unhealthy, turning his security AI Karrer into an Omnican wife unit as he fell in love with her, the Omnican Wife units acting essentially for that very purpose, and she has become a limited asset to his plans for ruling Oceonous and being the best business owner. Abilities Crokton is a criminal genius with high-level intellect. However, his scientific prowess is often misguided at times. Though he can create robots and manufacture amazing inventions through cheap digistruction technology like tank bots, robot henchmen, flying copter machines, robotic guard pets, and which all use solar-based firepower like beams and rays, gamma rays, rockets, pulse weaponry for stunning, chemicals, and lasers, they can be manufactured with the cheapest parts on the market, which makes them amateur in combat at best, yet still effective if they can get a good shot or lock on their targets. His digital technology is hooked directly to the Omninet, which means it has to be unconnected in order to be lost. He can use this technology to teleport, resurrect himself for a small fee, and clone himself for a large fee. He has a cunning mind, he can plan very well and trick even the best of people, and his size can allow him to crawl into tight spaces instantly. His Omnican wife Karrer is often than naught an aid to some degree. But no matter how amateur his technology is, Crokton is not going to give up when he fails embarrassingly, as 70 years of failure have made him above that, even if he is utterly a sore loser. He can have over a dozen backup plans and has always been known to plan ahead, because years of failing have helped him learn adequately from his mistakes, give or take a few exceptions. He can command his robotic henchmen well, and he can drive his war machines through the use of his probe transporter which he uses for quick-escapes, requires a small ounce of solar fuel, and can be easily fixed. He has the ability to even reverse-engineer anything digitally given the right resources, and they can be commanded to compensate for any not available. However, since this conversion is based on Teadr 2 and lower, it can only reverse-engineer anything of those Teadr levels, as Teadr 1 and above are not possible to replicate. Quotes Coming soon... Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Knockoff Characters Category:Complete Threat To Complete Joke Category:Animals Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Geniuses Category:Jerks Category:Masters of Evil Category:Greedy 'Pigs' Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Independent Villains